


In a World all His Own

by espioc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Physical Pain, Starscream comes in contact with a nasty flower, Understanding, more like love pheramone, not explicit, sort of love potion, sorta - Freeform, unwanted pining, unwanted touching, wheeljack did not sign up for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: Starscream, as part of his reform, is sent to collect samples for the scientists of Cybertron. On a mission with Wheeljack things go awry, and Starscream wakes up feeling different.Wheeljack must navigate the world with an over-loving Starscream at his side until Ratchet and First Aid can come up with a cure. But things aren't all sunshine and roses in Starscream's lala land.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't edited pretty much at all. I might do that later. I just haven't written one is so long, so here you all go.

Starscream hated sample duty. It was stupid, and boring, and hot, or cold. On the whole it was boring. And they kept telling Starscream he wasn’t “doing it right.” Maybe if they had given the inmates any legitimate training having to release and recapture all of the samples they took wouldn’t be so much of an issue. Unfortunately they didn’t do that. They told everyone to go pick samples and bring them back to the head scientist.

On this mission that just happened to be Wheeljack. Which was certainly a step up from Jetfire, and somewhat of an improvement. At least Starscream thought so. Jetfire was so by-the-book, and cold. While Wheeljack was more go-with-the-flow. He could still be a hard ass, though, when he wanted to be. And he certainly had no fondness for the prisoner reform program. At least not this aspect of it. Considering it forced him to go on collections with convicted criminals, the attitude was understandable. Wheeljack was no stranger to giving second chances, he just didn’t want them shoved in his face.

Fortunately Starscream was alone on this mission, thankfully. His fellow inmates were back at the prison for bad behavior. Starscream prided himself on his ability to act like a good prisoner. Never starting any fights, never smuggling in weapons. Soap and magazines, maybe, but nothing that could hurt anyone. Or at least not originally. What people decided to do with their dentia brushes was their business.

Wheeljack had seemed relieved when the guards had brought only one inmate to go on the collection with him. He seemed a bit less relieved when he was face to face with Starscream.

“Hello again Wheeljack,” Starscream said, how voice sweet, his smile wicked.

“Starscream,” Wheeljack said bluntly. With a wave of his hand the guards on either side of Starscream activated the stasis cuffs and they split into a chain wide enough to let Starscream work.

“Bet you'd like to see me in more than this,” Starscream teased. Wheeljack didn't respond with anything but, “shut up.”

Starscream repressed a snicker. The chains around his ankles were wide and dragging on the ground. Starscream couldn’t see what purpose the cuffs served, considering when they were cracked apart into chain Starscream had full range of motion. Granted, he couldn’t transform, and running was so- cumbersome. But if Starscream was really determined he could get away. He wasn’t. But he could.

Starscream climbed into the field vehicle. One guard sat in the front beside Wheeljack, the other sat in the back beside Starscream. Wheeljack drove, a task he absolutely hated. Having Starscream there didn’t make him like it much better. The only reason he couldn’t drive himself was because Starscream wasn’t allowed to Transform and Wheeljack had to stay with the guards and Starscream the entire time they were out of the city.

Starscream also wasn’t fond of this system. As much as he loved taunting the gracious scientists, it wasn’t really any fun to see Wheeljack angry or frustrated. Despite how many years had passed Starscream had to admit there was still a fleeting feeling of trust and guilt in his spark for Wheeljack. Starscream had let Wheeljack down. While it was to be expected Starscream could still summon disappointment in himself for it.

Starscream stayed quiet for the journey. When they reached the field they were going to be taking samples in Wheeljack pulled over. He leaped out and didn’t wait up. Starscream was escorted to the edge of the field. One guard stayed by the vehicle while the other walked ten paces behind Starscream.

“I want pollen and any other substance, and I mean _substance_ Starscream,” Wheeljack said as they trudged through the shallow field of vines and colorful flowers and grasses. “Don’t bring me any of that petal crap again. If it's solid I don't want it. Primus knows we don’t gotta waste any more time out here.”

Starscream saluted. “Ey, ey, el capitan.”

Wheeljack rolled his eyes, “Just get to work.”

Starscream kept the smirk on his face despite the urge to drop it. He used his little knife, and his little tweezers and his little syringe to pick substance from the surrounding plants. Despite his attempts to stay out of the way he found himself in Wheeljack’s path just about every five minutes. Every time they were less than three feet away from eachother Wheeljack told Starscream to “Move further over there,” and gestured a vague open area. Starscream always did as he was told.

Talking was not necessarily discouraged, especially when it was just one bot and the scientist. Starscream was slightly more likely to strike up a conversation with Jetfire. This was only because he didn’t really care about Jetfire. Starscream knew Wheeljack had no interest in talking to him. Even their banter seemed to irk him.

So Starscream kept his mouth shut. It was hard, considering their past relationship, but Starscream did it. Most of the time, anyways, some days Starscream was prone to loose lips.

“So what are we collecting for this time?” Starscream asked, inspecting the freckles on a leave caught between the tips of his tweezers.

“Don’t worry about it,” Wheeljack said, not looking up from his work.

“Do you think they’d let me bring any of these flowers back to my cell?”

“Wouldn’t know,” Wheeljack finally looked up. “Don’t you dare put that leaf in a dish.”

“I’m not, I’m not. I’m just looking at it, jeez, cool your thrusters.”

“That don’t work for me.”

“What? I’m just- no wait a minute I get it.”

Wheeljack nodded. He moved slightly forward and flicked Starscream away. Wheeljack didn’t even have to say anything for Starscream to get the message and move further across the field. Starscream, while master at giving the cold silent treatment, did not appreciate it being used on himself. Wheeljack seemed to be getting more and more stiff and cold with every mission they went on. Which begged the question:

“Wheeljack,” Starscream said, “Do you hate me?” Starscream picked a flower off it’s stem and studied it like he did the leaf. A few feet away Wheeljack huffed.

“What have I told you about the leaves and the pedals and the-”

Starscream scowled, squishing the flower in a tight fist, “I’m not taking pedals," he snapped, "I’m just looking at it. For Primus sake, do you have to get so angry at everything I do? I’m just trying to make conversation-” Starscream stopped short. He yelped, leaping to his feet. The fist he held the flower in was burning. It’s substance burned through the mesh almost all the way to the wiring underneath. Starscream held back his screeches has he fell to his knees and rubbed the ill-fated hand through the dirt.

The guard rushed forward, his gun at the ready. Wheeljack stepped between him and Starscream.

“Wait, wait!” Wheeljack called, “He ain’t doin’ nothin’, it’s a reaction.”

Starscream held his wrist and watched at the remaining flower burned thought his palm. Starscream keened, knowing he could do nothing more to sate it. Wheeljack was beside him in an instant.

“Just calm down,” Wheeljack said. He flipped open the cap of a small bottle and poured something all over Starscream’s hand. With his own two hands Wheeljack rubbed it all over. “Just calm down,” Wheeljack said, softer this time. “Which one was it. Is this working? Does it feel any better?"

Starscream nodded, his vents evening out. He took in a deep breath, it shook as it came out.

“Here,” Wheeljack handed Starscream the bottle. “Keep puttin’ that on. Now which flower was it?”

Starscream pointed it out. With his tweezers Wheeljack picked one of the heads and stuffed it in a bag. When that was taken care of Wheeljack began to stand. “Come on,” he said, putting a hand on Starscream’s shoulder and offering a hand. “Lets go, we should get you to a medic.”

Starscream just nodded. He took the hand offered to him and moved to stand. Starscream found his legs heavy beneath him.

“I think I just- need a moment,” he said, still out of breath. He released Wheeljack’s hand to place on his head. Starscream groaned, grasping his stomach. “I don’t- I don’t feel so-” he never got to finish the thought. Starscream lurched forward and purged his tanks. Wheeljack took a step back but stayed close.

Starscream could feel the burn return, but this time it spread up his arm all the way to his face. Starscream gasped for a vent but only purged again. It wasn’t long before the world went black.

* * *

 

It was weird seeing Starscream like this. Incapacitated, one wrist cuffed to the exam table. Shivering, purging, overheating.

“Well what the hell is it?” Wheeljack asked, standing cross armed a safe distance away.

“Not sure,” Ratchet said, taking something out of a vile with a syringe. “You should go home, Wheeljack, you’ve been here for hours.”

“I wanted to make sure he made it out okay.”

“You know they don’t like people staying after visiting hours.”

“I know.”

Ratchet sighed as he stood up. “Go home Wheeljack,” he said again. “He’ll be here in the morning.”

Wheeljack abandoned his stiff stance. He rubbed at his finial. “Ey, uh, doc, you don’t think this’ll hurt his chances-”

“Starscream’s been well behaved for three hundred and seventy five years, accidentally getting sick on a field mission is not going to stifle his chances of parole.”

“I just mean- I mean he was two days away-”

“Wheeljack.”

“Right, right,” Wheeljack turned on a heel and headed for the door. “I’m going, I’m going,” Wheeljack paused in the doorway and looked over his shoulder. “Any chance you could call me-”

“Go home Wheeljack.”

“I’ll take that as a yes. See ya tomorrow Ratchet.”

Ratchet huffed, turning his attention back to his work.

 

* * *

 

 

Wheeljack received the comm at around ten in the morning. He was sleeping on the cot in his lab when the familiar ping woke him up. With a groggy head Wheeljack answered.

“Whassup Windblade,” he muttered, trying to keep his eyes open. “You caught me early.”

“Early? It’s nearly- No, never mind. We need you to come to the prison.”

“The prison? What for?" Wheeljack, suddenly feeling more awake, sat up and rubbed his eye. He tossed the blanket off his legs and came to sit on the edge of the bed. “This don’t got somethin’ to do with Starscream, does it?”

“Actually that’s exactly what this is about.”

Wheeljack was out of bed in a second. He didn’t bother with a cube or a routine, he just got up and left. It wasn’t long before he reached the prison. Windblade was waiting for him at the civilian entrance.

“So what’s up?” Wheeljack asked as he was escorted inside. “How’s Starscream, is he okay?”

“No,” Windblade’s face grew a light shade of purple. She cleared her throat before speaking again. “He’s been asking for you. And we haven’t been able to calm him down. We hoped you could help.”

“Askin’ fer me? Whataya mean, like how?”

“Like-” Windblade waved a dismissive hand. “You’ll just have to see when we get there.”

It wasn’t long before they reached the med-bay. Ratchet and First Aid stood outside one of the examination rooms, both wearing a contemplative look.

“So you said sedation didn’t work?” First Aid asked Ratchet.

Ratchet shook his head. “Not for very long. Pain nulling didn’t seem to work either.”

“Work on what?” Wheeljack asked as he approached. “Are we talking about Starscream?”

“Your friend wants something from you,” Ratchet said.

“I still don’t think this was a good idea,” First Aid said, mostly addressing Ratchet but loud enough for everyone to hear. “It’s like giving a drug to an addict.”

“You think,” Ratchet countered. “It could act as an antidote.”

“Or not.”

“We’ll never know unless we try.”

“I’m surprised you, of all people, are so eager to go through with this.”

“I have serious doubts Starscream would aim to hurt Wheeljack. And besides that I’m confident Wheeljack would never take advantage of-”

“Eyo, guys,” Wheeljack interrupted. “Anyone wanna fill me in on what’s goin’ on. I’m still in the dark here.”

The doctors exchanged a glance.

“Right,” First Aid said. “You’d probably like to know what you’re doing here, right?”

Wheeljack nodded. “If ya don’t mind.”

“It seems Starscream has come in contact with some sort of-” First Aid took a moment to think about his next words. “Stimulant. When he finally emerged from stasis he was practically hysterical.”

“Okay, so why call me?”

“Well, he’s hysterical for you Wheeljack,” First Aid shook his head. “We tried every drug we could. But he won’t stay in stasis long enough for us to cook up an antidote with the sample you brought in.”

“And he’s in pain,” Ratchet added. “We’re not sure why. Pain killers don’t seem to do anything. He can’t keep down energon.”

  
“It was the pollen that burned him,” First Aid said. “We think it may have gotten into his system and-” the doctors exchanged a look again. Wheeljack raised a brow.

“What,” he asked. “What’s that look you keep givin’ eachother?”

“Lets just say he really really really wants to be around you,” First Aid said. “But don’t worry. We’re sending you in armed with two guards. If anything happens you should be fine.”

Wheeljack put his hands up. “Wait a minute, wait. I still don’t understand what’s going on here.”

“Don’t worry, you will in a minute,” Ratchet assured.

Two of the guards who had escorted them in came to stand on either side of Wheeljack. Wheeljack felt as though he was going in blind as Ratchet unlocked the examination room door and moved aside so they could enter.

The first thing Wheeljack noticed was Starscream kneeling on the bed. He held his head between his elbows, his face buried in a pillow. A small whimper came from the shaking bot.

“Starscream,” Wheeljack said, slowing his approach. “Ay. You feelin’ any better?”

Starscream’s head snapped up. His face was stained with tears old and new. As soon as he spotted Wheeljack he leaped from the berth.

“Wheeljack!” he cried. “Oh my darling, darling Wheeljack,” Starscream briefly got to wrap his arms around Wheeljack’s neck before the guards shoved him off. Starscream fell to the floor but was on his knees in an instant. His face contorted in a hiss. From the floor he crawled back to Wheeljack, reaching a careful hand out.

“Please, please,” he whispered. “Just, just let me touch him. Let me touch him, please,”

Wheeljack knelt down so he was at Starscream’s level. Starscream moved just slightly closer. From here Wheeljack could seen how bright Starscream’s eyes were, and feel how warm his frame was.

“Yer burning up,” Wheeljack said. “They said you were in pain, right?”

Starscream nodded rapidly, crawling just a little bit closer. “Please, please,” he begged. “I’m feeling much better. Much much better now that you’re here. Now you can take me.”

Wheeljack paused. He blinked a few times and shook his head. “Take you?” he asked. “Take you where? You’re not making any sense.”

“As your mate, silly,” Starscream said, a smile slipping onto his face.

Wheeljack immediately stood up. Part of him was tempted to move towards the door. But something kept his legs from moving.

“Starscream,” he said. “You’re not yourself. Think about what you’re saying.”

Starscream began to nod again. “Oh, I am Wheeljack. I am I am I am I am. And I love you, I love you more than my little spark can take,” he swiped for Wheeljack’s hand but Wheeljack moved it away.

“No, no you’re not. You’re just sick.”

Starscream shook his head. “No. No, Wheeljack please-” tears formed at the edges of Starscream’s eyes. He sat on his knees and put his hands in his lap. “Do you not want me? Am I an undesirable mate?” Starscream bit his claw and thought. After a moment he climbed to his feet. “I can be better,” he smiled. “Please, just-” his smile fell. “Please, Wheeljack, I need you. I need- I need to be around you, please Wheeljack, we don’t have to mate now. I just- I just-” Starscream started hyperventilating, he fell to his knees and took hold of his head.

“It just- it just hurts-” he said quietly, barely able to get the words out.

Wheeljack studied the seeker for a moment. Wings low, claws out, frame shaking. After a few moments Wheeljack stepped forward and took a knee.

He put a hand on Starscream’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

Windblade answered her com before it finished pinging.

“Hello?”

The doctors and the remaining guards waited eagerly for Windblade to give them an update.

“He wants us to go in,” Windblade said. She turned her attention to the door but nobody moved to open it. “Well?” she said eventually. “Open it. Wheeljack says it’s safe to go in.”

Ratchet unlocked the door and held it open as Windblade entered the room. Inside they found Wheeljack sitting on the berth with Starscream’s arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

“Good news,” Wheeljack said. “I found a solution to the pain problem.”

Starscream hummed against Wheeljack’s back.

“Bad news, for all’a you, you all owe me a drink for makin’ me go in without tellin’ me he wanted me to “mate” with him. That was not cool. I did not appreciate that.”

“Wheeljack,” Windblade said, stepping forward. “I don’t-” she shook her head. “I don’t understand.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Way I see it our flower infected him with some sort’a- I dunno- pheromone? Activated his mating protocols. Makes sense. Planets tryin’a repopulate itself. But whatever that flower produced was meant for another flower. Not one of us.”

“And the pain?” Ratchet asked.

“Physical contact. Don’t know why. Probably got something to do with me bein’ the last guy who touched him,” Wheeljack shrugged. “I’m sure if we study the way the flowers reproduce we’ll find a similar behavior.”

“You are taking this all surprisingly well,” First Aid said.

Wheeljack shook his head. “Oh no,” he chuckled. “I am pissed beyond my own comprehension.”


	2. Chapter 2

Starscream was a pest. A nuisance. A parasite. There were many words for him. Leech was Ratchet’s favorite. Though, like parasite, it wasn’t necessarily accurate. For the first couple days they ran tests. What would happen to Starscream if he was separated from Wheeljack for an hour? Two hours?

The answer was unrelenting agony it seemed. On the second day of tests they had planned on removing Starscream from Wheeljack for the entire day. That proved impossible when Starscream’s processing systems began to shut down, and no amount of medical intervention could stop it. So Wheeljack was called back to the lab. He brought a few of his personal items with him so they could run different experiments.

When the pain started instead of presenting Starscream with Wheeljack they gave him one of Wheeljack’s personal items. It did not appear to do anything. After that Ratchet and First Aid came to the conclusion that, until they could concoct an antidote or at least a sedative, Starscream would have to remain with Wheeljack.

“No,” Wheeljack said, trying to swat away the unrelenting Starscream who kept trying to hug him. “No way. I am not taking him home with me.”

“Unless you want him to die then, yes, you are,” Ratchet said. “It should only be for a couple of days while First Aid and I look into an antidote. We’ll need the rest of your samples from that field by the way.”

Wheeljack huffed and shook his head. “Can’t I just- What did I tell you about my finials Starscream!” he snapped, causing Starscream to leap back from where he was inspecting the bright finial. Starscream sank lower, his hand still holding Wheeljack’s.

“You can have my hand,” Wheeljack said. “My hand. And maybe my arm. But please, can you give me a minute?”

Starscream sank so he was sitting on the floor. He pressed his cheek into Wheeljack’s hand and leaned against him. “Sorry,” Starscream muttered.

“Thank you,” Wheeljack looked back to Ratchet. “Can’t I just visit or somethin’?”

Ratchet shook his head, “if our observations are anything to go by I’d say no. Unless you visited every two hours he runs the risk of major system failure. For all we know that time frame will get smaller and smaller as time goes on.”

Wheeljack huffed, “So, what? I’m just supposed to bring a horny seeker home and let ‘em, what? Sleep in the same bed as me?”

Ratchet frowned, “He’s a not a “horny seeker” Wheeljack. His frame is heating up because he’s sick. And the only thing that seems to be keeping that sickness at bay is you. At least for the time being. True, the flowers initial purpose was to find Starscream a suitable mate, but that doesn’t seem to be his main priority right now,” Ratchet’s attention turned to Starscream, still sitting on the floor. Something in Ratchet’s face softened, “his bodies main priority right now is keeping itself alive.”

Wheeljack frowned. He looked between Starscream and Ratchet.

“Fine,” Wheeljack spat, “I’ll take him home. Help him get better. But the moment- the moment- you find somethin’, you call me. I want this over with as soon as possible.”

“Believe me Wheeljack, we all do.”

Wheeljack tugged at Starscream’s hand.

“Come on,” Wheeljack urged, “lets get you home. Probably need some sleep after all this.”

Starscream climbed to his feet and followed Wheeljack out of the medical center. Windblade had cleared Starscream for parole and put his apartment on hold until this was all sorted out. She promised Wheeljack that anything he needed during this time would be provided for him. Wheeljack assured her the only thing he might need was a crowbar.

Wheeljack had to take a shuttle home. Being stuck to one of the most notorious seekers in history made public transport a nightmare. It didn’t help that they were holding hands and Starscream wouldn’t quit with the googly eyes. At least on most occasions.

Starscream seemed slightly calmer the past two hours than he had been in the past two days. Ratchet had anticipated this, assuming the more time Starscream spent around Wheeljack the less the infection affected him. Instead of ogling at Wheeljack Starscream simply leaned against him.

Wheeljack watched Starscream out of the corner of his eye. Starscream’s eyes were drooping, and it seemed as though he had a hard time keeping his head up.

“You can lean against me,” Wheeljack said, “If yer tired.”

Starscream took the invitation immediately. He carefully rested his head on Wheeljack’s shoulder. After a few seconds of stillness Starscream shifted his hand to intertwine their fingers. Wheeljack immediately pulled away.

“No,” Wheeljack said, “ We’re not- too intimate. You can hold it.”

Starscream didn’t argue. He reclaimed three fingers and they took the rest of the journey in silence.

When they reached Wheeljack’s apartment Wheeljack urged Starscream to go to bed.

“But I don’t- I don’t want to leave you,” Starscream said, looking between Wheeljack’s face and his hand. Wheeljack sat Starscream down on the berth and gently pried his hand away.

“Don’t worry,” Wheeljack said, “Ratchet said so long as I don’t go more than fifty feet away you’ll be fine. Remember? We did the test? You were fine. And my apartment’s only so big, I’ll just be on the other side’a that wall.”

“But- but you’ll be so far away,” Starscream stuttered. “And I won’t be able to see you!”

”Well, you won’t be able to see me when you’re asleep either.”

“But at least I’ll still be with you,” Starscream smiled. “Why don’t we stay awake together?”

“No no no,” Wheeljack was about to try to ease Starscream into the berth, but he stopped himself. Wheeljack pulled his hands away. “Yer sick, alright? And sick people need rest. So you stay here and rest while I- go do, uh, somethin’ else.”

Starscream cocked his head, his eyes bright and wide. “Like what?”

“Like, I dunno, like research somethin’ or- somethin’.”

“Can I research something or something?”

“No. I gotta do it alone.”

“Alone with me?”

“No. Alone. Alone alone. As in all by myself.”

Starscream’s smile fell. His eyes were blank as he thought for a moment, trying to process what Wheeljack was saying. Starscream smile.

“By yourself with me,” he exclaimed cheerfully.

Wheeljack slumped, “No. just-” Wheeljack rubbed his aching brow and groaned. Think, he had to think. What could get Starscream off his back for one minute so Wheeljack could finally get some alone time?

Wheeljack stood up straight. He put his hands on his hips and just stared at Starscream for a moment. Starscream smiled up at him. He kept his hands between his knees and his wings low and stretched straight out behind him. It was a submissive position, Wheeljack had learned. Wheeljack had full control here.

Unless it came to spending time together, those were reigns Starscream held like his life depended on it. In a way it kind of did.

Starscream gently wagged his knees back and forth. He reached for Wheeljack’s hand. “Can I hold your hand while you think?” Starscream asked.

Wheeljack shook his head. “No. I need a minute.”

Starscream pouted but returned his hand to the other.

“Got it,” Wheeljack muttered to himself. He moved to go across the room. Starscream stood to move with him.

“No no no,” Wheeljack said, coaxing him back to the berth. “you just stay there, alright?”

Starscream seeming confused, but did as he was told. Wheeljack backed away slowly at first, being sure Starscream wasn't about to follow. Wheeljack slipped into the washroom and grabbed a bottle of soap. When he emerged he ran right to the closet.

Starscream leaned over so he could see better, but stayed planted on the berth.

“Can I help you find something, darling?”

“No no,” Wheeljack insisted, wagging a hand over his shoulder. “Just stay there.”

Wheeljack dug through the boxes of the closet until he found what he was looking for. When he returned to Starscream he presented him with a bottle of soap and a word puzzle book.

“Take these,” Wheeljack said, “My soap, I use it everyday it smells just like me. And a puzzle book to keep your mind occupied,” Wheeljack put his hands on Starscream’s shoulders and eased him down against the pillows.

“Now just stay here. I’m just gonna be in the other room. Don’t gotta come find me. Don’t gotta touch me. Just rest, alright?”

Starscream didn’t protest. He fell to lay on his side with his face squished against a pillow as he watched Wheeljack go. Wheeljack escaped to his office. Once seated he started on the desk work he’d missed over the past couple days. If Starscream wasn’t in the way Wheeljack would consider going to the lab. Having another bot hanging off of his arm while he tried to do experiments was not ideal.

But Wheeljack was itching to get back to the lab. He’d managed to get Starscream off of him once, he could do it again. Maybe. Probably. Hopefully.

Wheeljack worked for about two hours before he went to check up on Starscream. Fortunately Starscream was asleep. The bottle of soap was clutched close to his chest and the puzzle book had been discarded on the floor.

Wheeljack put the back of his hand over Starscream’s shoulder, being careful not to touch him. Starscream was still radiating a great amount of heat. Upon closer inspection Wheeljack could see the labored vents and trembling frame.

Wheeljack picked up the puzzle book and placed it on the bedside table. He supposed they could go to the lab tomorrow. For the time being it was probably better to just let Starscream rest and not go too far away. Wheeljack seated himself in the edge of the bed and un-subspaced a datapad to look over. Ratchet and First Aid sent their developments in real time so Wheeljack could look it over with them. They had initially offered to bring Jetfire on the case, but Wheeljack didn't want to bring any more heads in than necessary. Especially considering the circumstances.

The berth shifted. Wheeljack looked over his shoulder. Starscream was steadily beginning to sit himself up.

“Feelin’ better?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream shifted to his knees and started crawling forward. He smiled but it was weak. “I always feel better when you're around.”

Starscream sat up on his knees and opened his arms to hug. Before he could put his arms around Wheeljack's shoulders he closed them. Instead Starscream ducked back down and settled for nestling his cheek against Wheeljack's arm.

“Whatcha readin’?”

“Just findings. About our little predicament here.”

Starscream hummed, “what predicament?”

“Your predicament. You're sick, remember? And delusional.”

“I’m not delusional.”

“Yes, you are.”

Starscream chuckled, “No I’m not, silly,” he rubbed his cheek against Wheeljack’s arm and reclaimed his hand. “What do I have to be delusional about?”

Wheeljack sighed. He couldn’t decide whether it would be better or worse to tell Starscream that they weren’t even friends, let alone “mates” or whatever else Starscream’s screwed up brain was telling him they were. Starscream wasn’t living in the real world. It was some la la land his pheromone filled brain had concocted for him. And in this la la land he and Wheeljack were madly in love and Starscream wasn’t sick.

That was one of the major problems. Starscream couldn’t tell he was sick. So when he overheated or his systems began to shut down he didn’t know anything should be done about it. That flower was a curse that just kept on giving.

Starscream was prone to emotions now, something Wheeljack didn’t even know he had the capacity for. Of course, he had seen some semblance of emotion all those years ago when Starscream put his trust in Wheeljack. Trust enough to never lie to him, at least not for a while. Wheeljack, despite himself, still didn’t know if Starscream had ever lied to him. Both before and after Wheeljack tried to help get him convicted of the crimes he’d committed.

Wheeljack decided to lay it on gently.

“Starscream, I need you to understand something.”

Wheeljack stood up, slipping out of Starscream’s light grip.

“You and I- we aren’t anything, alright? That’s what your delusions are. Do you understand?”

Starscream seemed as though he was listening. His wings flapped gently behind him, his eyes were bright and attentive. He cocked his head, still smiling, “Not anything? What do you mean?”

“I mean- me and you. We’re not- we’re not in a relationship like that.”

“But we’re friends aren’t we?”

Wheeljack paused. “We-” he took a moment to think. “We were, maybe. Sort of. A long time ago. But not now…” Wheeljack trailed off. Starscream’s wings had stopped flapping, his smile fallen.

Starscream looked to his lap for a moment. He bit his lip and bit his talon before looking back to Wheeljack.

“Oh well,” Starscream shrugged, the great smile returning. “I still love you. I love you with all my spark, Wheeljack, nothing is going to change that.”

Wheeljack shook his head. He took a knee so he was just below eye level with Starscream.

“No, Starscream, no. You don’t love me, understand? We don’t love eachother.”

Starscream adjusted himself. “Oh no, I love you.”

Wheeljack sighed. “No. You don’t.”

Starscream chuckled, “Of course I do,” he said, running his knuckles gently over Wheeljack’s cheek. A starry gaze fogged his eyes. “What’s not to love?”

Wheeljack took Starscream’s hand away from his face but kept it in his own.

“Lets go to bed,” Wheeljack said, “Maybe you’ll feel better in the morning.”

“But I feel fine.”

Wheeljack put his hand to Starscream’s forehead. He felt a little warmer than he did earlier, but not concerningly so.

Wheeljack shook his head, “No ya don’t,” he said softly, not necessarily loud enough for Starscream to hear. “You just can’t tell ya don’t.”

Wheeljack stood. With his hand still in Starscream's he moved around the berth and climbed onto it knee first. He stood like that for a moment to lay the ground rules for sleeping in the same berth.

“Okay,” Wheeljack said, accepting that Starscream was now holding both of his hands.

“We are not cuddling. The rules for daytime still apply, alright?”

Starscream nodded, bouncing a little bit.

“And you have to sleep,” Wheeljack continued, “no cuddling. No laying awake for hours staring at me. Sleep, alright?”

Starscream nodded, “yes yes, I understand.”

“You seem very energetic.”

“I'm just excited. This is the first time we're sharing a berth. Maybe tomorrow-”

“No.”

“Another time then. But I'm still excited.”

Wheeljack cocked his head, “what does the world look like to you?”

Starscream's smile softened, “beautiful,” he sighed.

Wheeljack rolled his eyes, “alright, let’s just go to bed.”

Wheeljack laid down on his back Starscream stuck to the rules and only cuddled Wheeljack’s arm. Starscream hummed, rubbing his warm cheek against Wheeljack’s cooler plating.

Wheeljack gave a throaty sigh, “You are so warm,” he muttered, “Can’t you feel that?”

“I feel a warmth in my spark if that’s what you’re asking. And a warmth in my-”

“I don’t need to know. How’s yer coolant pressure?”

Starscream sighed, “I dunno,” he giggled, “I thought you said we were sleeping.”

“If yer coolant pressure is down we should get it back up. Yer gonna need it.”

“My coolant pressure is normal, darling, quit worrying.”

Wheeljack shook his head, “Why’d the delusion have to be me?” he mumbled to himself.

“What was that?”

“Nothin’, go to sleep.”

Starscream cuddled up. Wheeljack tried not to think about the claws tickling his armor, or how close they were to his spark chamber. Windblade, Ratchet, and First Aid would never be able to make this up to him. First they send him in blind, then they tell him there’s no cure. Or at least there won’t be one for another few days.

Wheeljack supposed he could blame himself. He didn’t give Starscream much prep before the collection, and none of the inmates had ever gotten proper training to begin with. As much as Wheeljack would have loved to teach them all not to ingest or come in direct contact with unfamiliar organisms he was told there wasn’t time.

“They’re sensible mechs” they had said, “They won’t run around rolling in fields of funky looking flowers,” they said.

While Starscream didn’t roll around, and was pretty good at using his tweezers, he had been absent minded enough to crush an unfamiliar flower into his hand. None of the other plants had hurt anyone. Even Vortex, who accepted the dare to consume all of the samples they had taken from a swamp, emerged completely unscathed.

But of course, one slip up and Starscream was chin deep in la la land and only getting worse.

Wheeljack sighed. Starscream's head snapped up.

“Is something wrong?” He asked.

Wheeljack shook his head, “no no. Just go to sleep.”

Starscream lingered for a moment. He nestled back in, nuzzling his face against Wheeljack's shoulder. Wheeljack rubbed his brow and tried not to sigh. Hopefully Starscream would be asleep soon. Maybe that would cool him down. Heat radiated off his frame in waves. Wheeljack wasn't convinced his coolant levels were as sufficient as Starscream claimed they were. They would have to get that checked out tomorrow. For now Wheeljack needed some much deserved sleep.

 

* * *

 

Starscream wouldn't stop humming. He hummed when he drank his energon, hummed when he pressed his cheek to Wheeljack’s shoulder, and hummed as he sat waiting at the energon dispenser waiting for Wheeljack to slide him a cube. After going through the task of trying to take a shower Wheeljack ordered Starscream to sit, and just not touch him for a while.

As Wheeljack placed the cube in front of Starscream he could tell he was struggling. Starscream’s wings twitched. His hand lightly spasmed atop the counter. It was almost like his frame was buzzing. But Starscream kept his smile on.

“How you feelin’?” Wheeljack asked as he sat down. “Feelin’ any better?”

“Better? Better how?”

“I mean, if I wasn’t here, do you think you could handle it?”

Starscream waved his head back and forth in a dreamy haze. “Where are you going?”

“Well, nowhere right now. It all depends on you.”

Starscream’s wings flapped happily behind him. “I’m not going anywhere, darling.”

Wheeljack sighed. He pinched his brow and tried to stay calm. He shook his head and muttered to himself. “He doesn’t understand, Wheeljack. Remember he just doesn’t understand.” Wheeljack took a deep breath and looked up.

“Okay,” he said. “I’m gonna take that as no progress,” Wheeljack laid his hands flat on the table. “So- we are gonna go to the lab today. Because if I stay another second in this house with you I’m gonna go crazy.”

Starscream’s face brightened. “Good crazy?” his attention snapped to the hand on the table, smile disappearing. He bit his lip, but smiled a split second later. The buzz returned to his frame.

Wheeljack rolled his eyes. “You can hold my hand,” he said, reluctantly handing it over.

Starscream practically leaped. He abandoned the cube and replaced it with Wheeljack’s hand. Starscream hummed as he rubbed the palm against his cheek. Wheeljack just shook his head and finished his cube.

Wheeljack had to set a different set of ground rules for the lab. They were the same as before, but this time Starscream wasn’t allowed to fidget. He wasn’t allowed to move. He wasn’t allowed to touch the finials. He wasn’t allowed to touch anything but Wheeljack. So hands off the files. Hands off the beaker. And especially, hands off anything containing chemicals. Just sit down, hold hands, and don’t say anything.

Starscream was very good at following rules. He was very good in the lab. The only thing he had a problem with was the finials. They gave his otherwise unoccupied hand something to do. Starscream liked to rest his head on Wheeljack’s shoulder and watched as he worked. He held three fingers in his lap and gently fiddled with the back of Wheeljack’s finial.

“Stop it,” Wheeljack said.

Starscream paused. “Stop what?”

“With the finial. What did we say about the finial?”

Starscream quickly pulled his hands away. “Sorry, darling.”

“Just don’t do it again.”

Starscream rested his cheek to Wheeljack’s shoulder. “I’ll try,” he sighed.

Wheeljack returned to his work. Eventually something surprising happened. Starscream slipped off of his stool and began prancing about the lab. He followed the rules and didn’t touch anything but the table. Wheeljack watched him.

“Feeling better?” Wheeljack asked, hoping at least the touchy feely part of this nightmare was over.

Starscream hummed. “No. I just felt like moving,” Starscream skipped back over to Wheeljack’s table and swiped the datapad right out from under him. Wheeljack swiped for it back but Starscream slipped away.

“Ooo,” Starscream said, holding the datapad close to his face. “This looks fun. What are you working on?”

“None’a yer business,” Wheeljack said, snatching the datapad back. “What did we say about touchin’ my stuff?”

Starscream skipped back to Wheeljack and took his hand. He sighed, content, and looked over Wheeljack’s work with him.

“Your formula isn’t going to work,” Starscream said, closing his eyes and squishing his cheek to Wheeljack’s arm.

“I don’t need your input.”

Starscream must have sensed the tenseness in Wheeljack’s tone, because he looked up.

“Are you upset?” Starscream asked, his permanent smile disappearing.

Wheeljack knew where this was going. There was only one acceptable answer, otherwise Starscream would be a crying and pleading mess. Going through that twice was enough for Wheeljack.

“No,” Wheeljack said. “I just don’t work well with others. If you would mind keeping your input to yourself I would appreciate it.”

Starscream hummed.

Again, with the humming. Wheeljack wanted to tear his ears off.

“Alright,” Starscream said, resting his head back on Wheeljack’s shoulder. “You’re so smart Wheeljack.”

“Thanks,” Wheeljack drawled.

“And handsome,” Starscream nestled in. “You and I will make great sparklings,” he mused. “They’ll be handsome, and fast, and smart. Just like you.”

“Lets not get ahead of ourselves,” Wheeljack muttered. “Maybe don’t talk while I’m tryn’a work. This is very complex stuff. Hard to concentrate with you talking in my ear.”

Starscream shut his mouth without another word. When Wheeljack finished his calculation he moved on to actually testing it. Before he put everything together Starscream started touching Wheeljack’s finial again.

And to think, they’d been doing so well.

Wheeljack sighed. “Starscream,” he glanced at Starscream and found him chewing on his claw, full attention on the datapad in Wheeljack’s hand.

“It’s not going to work,” Starscream said.

Wheeljack rolled his eyes. “Maybe leave the science to me, alright? It’s going to work.”

It didn’t work.

Wheeljack swatted the smoke from in front of his face and tried to figure out what he did wrong. Starscream coughed next to him and drew himself away from the smoke.

“That was a very pretty explosion, Jackie,” Starscream said, the smile quickly returning to his face. “It almost looked like it was on purpose. Can we go home now?”

“No.”

Wheeljack hunched back over his desk and got back to work. A few more hours into lab time he heard Starscream’s cooling fans click into high gear. They were still holding hands. Until then Wheeljack was able to ignore the excessive heat radiating from Starscream’s frame. Now it was beginning to get almost unbearable. Wheeljack couldn’t imagine how Starscream must be feeling.

Wheeljack stopped working for a moment to give Starscream some attention.

“You feelin’ Ok?” Wheeljack asked. “Do you need a cube? Maybe come coolant?”

Starscream shook his head. “No. I feel fine. Do we get to go home now?”  
Wheeljack rubbed the back of his neck. His hand came around and scrubbed down his face. “I should probably get you to Ratchet,” he muttered. “Yer burnin’ up.”

Starscream’s smile became sensuous. “Only for you, love.”

Wheeljack scooted away. “Not like that,” he turned towards Starscream and put his hand on Starscream’s forehead. Starscream pressed into it, smiling. Wheeljack could only touch Starscream for so long, he was so warm.

“Can you feel that?” Wheeljack asked.

“Feel what?”

“The heat,” Wheeljack shook his head. “You are so sick. Come on,” he dragged Starscream out of the lab. “We’re takin’ you to Ratchet.”

Starscream didn’t protest. When they arrived at the med-bay, though, Ratchet just shook his head at them.

“If there’s been no change then I can’t do anything,” he said. “I thought we’d gone over this.”

“He’s burning up, Ratchet,” Wheeljack said, following the doctor around. “Give him coolant. An ice pack. Somethin’. I can’t sleep next to this tonight.”

“If he has enough contact with you the problem should sort itself out.”

“It’s getting worse. He’s warmer today than he was yesterday.”

Ratchet sighed. “Wheeljack, listen. If I could do something I would. But right now I need you to stay calm, and just- work with it. There’s nothing I can do.”

First Aid came through the lab door muttering to himself about something on the datapads in his face. He looked up when he felt an overwhelming heat in his vicinity.

“Oh. Wheeljack is here,” he looked at Starscream. “Starscream.”

Starscream waved. “Hi First Aid,” he said cheerfully.

First Aid didn’t grant another greeting. He moved to his work space and kept on looking for a cure for Starscream’s ailment, leaving Ratchet to deal with Starscream and Wheeljack.

“If anything changes I can do a check up tomorrow. Right now, I think it’s best you two just go home and try to relax.”  
Wheeljack huffed a throaty sigh. He didn’t bother sticking around for long. He collected some medical grade coolant and went on his way. It was fairly late in the evening when Wheeljack arrived home. He urged Starscream into the washroom and turned the solvent on as cold as it could go. A heavy layer of steam filled the washroom as soon as the solvent washed over Starscream’s frame.

“Feelin’ better?” Wheejack asked.

“I always feel better when I’m with you.”

“Right. That’s how you answer that question now,” Wheeljack reached for his soap on the wall and handed it to Starscream. “Here, you can use this. Wash yerself off. I’ll be in the other room.”

Starscream quickly grabbed Wheeljack’s hand, his smile disappearing.

“You’re not going to stay with me?”

Wheeljack pulled his hand away. “No.”

Wheeljack tried to get away. Starscream tossed the soap over his shoulder and quickly caught up. The smile returned to his face as he reclaimed Wheeljack’s hand.

“I’ll come with you then.” Starscream said.

Wheeljack turned, taking himself out of Starscream's grip again. Wheeljack put his hands on Starscream’s arms and backed him into the solution. “You stay here. I’m gonna go. Alright? I’ll be right out there. Not too far. Just like yesterday.”

Starscream’s smile fell but was trying to keep itself up. Wheeljack walked around the picked up the soap bottle and handed it back to Starscream. Wheeljack backed out of the washroom to make sure Starscream wasn’t following. Starscream clutched the soap bottle with both hands, close to his chest. Utter distress contorted his face.

Once Wheeljack was sure Starscream wasn’t going to move he rushed away. Wheeljack would have gone to his office, but he decided it was probably best to stay as close to Starscream as possible. At this stage in the sickness, Starscream could only get worse.

Wheeljack’s instinct turned out to be correct when barely ten minutes after he left Starscream a loud, shuttering keen came from the washroom. Wheeljack rushed in. he found Starscream on his knees against the wall, gripping his tanks.

“Aw, frag it, damn-” Wheeljack muttered to himself as he stalked forward and took Starscream by the shoulders. Starscream flinched at the touch. His eyes seemed foggy as he turned his head up and looked around.

“Wheeljack,” he vented, looking around blindly. Wheeljack suddenly noticed how dim Starscream’s optics were. He took a knee and took Starscream by the cheeks and turned his head so he could see. Starscream was shaking, Wheeljack tried to hold him steady.

“Calm. Calm down,” Wheeljack said. “Let me look at yer optics. Are your optics activated? Can you see?”

Starscream shook his head. “I can’t-” he took a deep vent. “I can’t see. It hurts Wheeljack-” he keened, doubling over.

“Alright, well, where does it hurt? Does your head hurt? Your tanks? You gotta work with me, Starscream. Try turnin’ yer optics back on.”

“I don’t know, I don’t know I don’t know,” Starscream bowed his head to the ground.

Wheeljack put his hand on his back and rubbed between his wings. “Just try to calm down, alright? Calm down.”

Starscream’s vents were heavy and strained. It was a few minutes before he could take a deep breath and relax.

“Don’t go to fast,” Wheeljack eased. “Just take it slow. You wanna go to the berth? How you feelin’? Can you see?”

Starscream’s voice was small when he spoke. “I need you,” he said. “I need you Wheeljack, I need-”

“I know. I know,” Wheeljack helped him to stand. “Come on, let’s get you to bed. You’ll feel better in the morning,” Wheeljack leaned over slightly to get a better look at Starscream’s optics. They seemed to be functioning normally.

Starscream clung to Wheeljack’s armor. He dug his claws in and kept their frames flush together as they shuffled to the berthroom. Wheeljack laid Starscream down on the berth and laid beside him. Wheeljack, despite his reluctance, allowed Starscream free range of touch. At least for a few minutes. Starscream rubbed his cheek against Wheeljack’s chest before coming to rest with his ear to the spark chamber. His head stopped moving, but his hands kept wandering.

Wheeljack grabbed Starscream’s wrist when it wandered a little too close to his codpiece.

“No,” Wheeljack said sternly.

“Please, please, Wheeljack,” Starscream begged. “It’ll go away. It’ll make the pain go away forever. Please- I want to carry them for you-”

Wheeljack sat up. “No,” he said, louder this time. He threw Starscream’s wrist away. “It’s not gonna help. You’re warm. You’re doing this, because you’re sick.”

Starscream put a shaking hand on Wheeljack’s cheek and tried to smile. “I’m not sick,” Starscream insisted. “I love you, Wheeljack. I love you- I need you-”

“You’re delusional.”

“I’m not delusional. Please- just- just-”

“Just nothing. You need to calm down. I’m here to ease the pain, alright? You just gotta give yerself a few more minutes to calm down.”

“Just one- just frag me once, Wheeljack, I don’t even have to overload-”

“No,” Wheeljack shouted, grabbing Starscream’s wrist and pulling the hand away from his face. “We are not doing anything. You are not thinking clearly. You don’t want this Starscream. It’s tricking you, alright? You’re sick. You need help.”

“I need you.”

“You got me. But you ain’t gettin’ me that way alright? It ain’t ever gonna happen. Especially not like this.”

Starscream’s frame eased. After a few more minutes he relaxed, and laid down in the berth unprompted. Wheeljack, after a few minutes, followed in suit.

Every once in a while Starscream would shiver. His frame was still radiating heat, but it seemed to have died down a bit since earlier. Now that Starscream was calm, and it didn’t seem as though either of them were going to fall asleep anytime soon, Wheeljack decided now was the time to ask a question from earlier.

“Hey Starscream?”

“Hm?”

“How’d you know my equation wouldn’t work?”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” he sighed. “It just looked wrong.”

“Well, sure, to a trained eye maybe. But you weren’t-” Wheeljack looked at Starscream. “Were you- educated in all that stuff?”

“I went to the Iacon Academy of Science and Technology.”

Wheeljack perked. “You what?”

Starscream nestled in. “I went to the Iacon Academy of Science and Technology,” Starscream said again. “But you already knew that, silly.”

“You-” Wheeljack had to think for a moment. “Really?”

Starscream chuckled. “Yes. I didn’t go for very long, though, they kicked me out.”

“Oh. For what?” It was Starscream, so Wheeljack was prepared for something Starscream-esque.

“For being cold constructed.”

Starscream suddenly stiffened. He sat up and looked down at Wheeljack, eyes wide.

“Is that why you won’t mate with me?” Starscream said, panic thick in his tone.

“What? No, no,” Wheeljack grabbed Starscream by the shoulder and eased him back into the berth. “That’s got nothing to do with it. Lay back down. Relax.”

Starscream did so without any protest. He relaxed against Wheeljack’s shoulder.

“So you went to the Academy of Tech and Science. What ya do after that?” Wheeljack asked. “Did you keep on gettin’ an education after that?”

“No,” Starscream sighed. “I pursued other things.”

Wheeljack eased slightly. “Megatron,” he muttered.

“I watched all his battles. He was a genius, and his poems- oh-” Starscream sighed. “That mech could write. He could steal a spark, and a revolution, just like that-” he snapped over Wheeljack’s. Starscream’s hand settled gently on Wheeljack’s chest.

“It also helped that he was so handsome.”

Wheeljack absently grabbed the hand resting on his chest. “Yeah, he is pretty good looking,” Wheeljack muttered. It felt Ok to say now that the war was over.

“Yeah,” Starscream doned. “But not as handsome as you.”

“Heh. You really are delusional.”

“No,” Starscream said, lifting his head. “You’re much more handsome than him.” Starscream rested his head. “Megatron lost his looks when he got old and mean.”

“Yeah, I bet.”

“Nearly lost my looks,” Starscream muttered to himself. “The first time he punched me he dislocated my jaw. I think he broke my nose,” Starscream shrugged. “Oh well. I’m still beautiful,” Starscream hummed into Wheeljack’s shoulder. “I’m going to give you beautiful sparklings, Wheeljack. Just you wait.”

“Yeah, keep dreamin’.”

“I will.”

“Go to sleep.”

Starscream adjusted his hand slightly so one of his finger intertwined with Wheeljack’s. Wheeljack could feel the smile against his shoulder as they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
